


Over The Hills

by DumbQwp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, more tags will be added :), where is this going help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbQwp/pseuds/DumbQwp
Summary: When three princes are thrown out at the age of 15 to fend for themselves :)Idea was inspired by them! > (https://aminoapps.com/c/ranbooamino/page/user/bekon-hambugger/WJPm_vjBUkfawZJYkaJr45P5PmpRng4N6b)I have no clue where this is going ngl,,
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Prologue

_"It's been a while, I wonder how he's been"_

When the firstborn of the Queen reaches the age of fifteen, they're thrown out to the wild, left defenseless to fend for themselves. It was a tradition, a tradition that could not be stopped. I'm sure their parents have felt remorse for doing this, but alas, there isn't much of a choice, is there?

There comes a year when three children, each from different kingdoms were born on the same day.

Fifteen years later, they were sent out.

The first child was named Techno, Prince of the Piglin kingdom. Techno was strong. He adapted to his surroundings quickly, he hunted for animals. Techno was always skilled in fighting, making everything easier for him. He was a survivor. Life was so much easier for him, he knew how to craft weapons to defend himself. Always talented in fighting and self defence, it was no wonder he managed to survive so long out in the wild. After all, he was nicknamed 'The Blade', and what better nickname would suit him?

He was described as quick, ruthless. he did travel and he did meet others every now and then, but he was never one for conversations. He was perhaps the only one truly happy with leaving his castle. His fortune and his status of power. He never felt truly at home. But here? In the wild? That was where he belonged. And that was where he would always reside. Unless?

The second was named Sam. Prince of the Creepers. While he lacked the strength, he made up for it in smarts. Sam didn't need to fight. He set traps to feed himself. He captured rare animals to sell for money, selling them at nearby market places before moving to the next village he passed. He used his brains to survive. He was more of a shadow, disappearing in the blink of an eye. He was more or less unnoticeable, a part of the background some might say. He never stayed in the same place for long. No one would ever believe he used to be the prince of such a prestigious kingdom.  
  
Sam definitely, if he had a choice, would choose to stay at home, fiddling with his machinery that perhaps no one would understand. He has always been bright, talented, a keen learner. One might argue that those personality traits might not be suited for the wild but Sam proved all of them wrong. Though he might not feel at home in the wild or the many villages he traveled to, but he definitely felt at peace.

The third was named Ranboo. Prince of the Endermen. Ranboo was passive, he wasn't particularly smart nor strong, but he was kind and patient. He grew crops and tended to his land like it was his own. He offered assistance to travelers he came across and took up a leadership role to those younger than him, in in turn, they helped him as well. He was known to be a sibling figure to some. Many came by to offer help or company. Ranboo did too, but no one ever stays for long. He always ends up lonely again, longing for his old home, a space to call his own, and his friends that he would never see again.

Ranboo hated being in the wild. Sure, he loved the people he met, or the sounds and smells of the forestry, but he missed his home. he would never truly call his small plot of land his house, his land. he would never call anywhere the place where he belonged. But was that really true?

But it wouldn't be a story if it ended there, after all, our princes still had to grow up, and grow up they did. Each had their own story, before their stories intertwined to become one singular writing.

_"I wonder if he's still alive?"  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Techno woke up, his memories a blur. The only thing he actually remembered was his mother crying. Why was she crying? He couldn't remember.

He sat, immediately bumping his head on something. 'OW' he winced, rubbing his soft pink hair and readjusting his crown. He looked up, to notice a branch. He was in a forest. A jungle even. Why? He wondered. But then again, it wouldn't be that bad if he was supposed to be sent out to live here.

He snapped the twig off easily, getting a few more sticks, some vines, and a sharp stone and bagan carving and making tools. And surprisingly, he seemed more relax and confident than he ever was. He didn't question anything. And yet, he seemed at home. And more or less, he accepted he will never have an actual family. 

\-----------------------

A hiss of pain interrupted Technos sleep, followed by a 'Don't make a sound idiot!' and a slight chuckle. 

'Kind of too late if you ask me' Techno grumbled. He heard a slight nervous chuckle.

'yeah, anyways..' the kid that was talking seemed to be the youngest in the group. He had blonde hair transforming into molten lava at the edges. He had red eyes with a black scelra. The boy has a green scarf with a red and white shirt, with khaki pants. 'My proposal is, how bout you join our small group, eh? You seem cool enough'

Techno narrowed his eyes. There were two others in the group with him.

'Tommy, you don't go up to people and say that! We've talked about this!' 

'Well, Wilbur, I am a, ahem, EX-PRINCE and I get to do what I want!' 

A more or less exasperated sigh came from 'Wilbur'. Wilbur had brown hair covered by a beanie. He wore a yellow sweater and seemed to be quite, normal.

While the two boys continued bickering, the third stepped forward. He had blonde hair, with a green and white bucket hat. He had black wings and antlers. He gave off a majestic, all-knowing aura. Techno instantly knew he'd like this man.

'My name is Philza, you can call me Phil! Ignore my boys please. Anyways, we've been watching you for, quite awhile now, maybe a few days? We live in this little forest and obviously, your sudden appearance has made my boys... Interested. You seem like a good addition to our rag tag team, so how would you like to join us?' Phil smiled and extended a hand. Tommy and Wilbur had just stopped bickering. Wilbur gave a reassuring smile while Tommy gave a cheeky grin.

Techno extended his own hand.

'Deal'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating this but here I am, terribly written, I'm sorry qwp
> 
> The Sleepy Bois are here! With Tommy being and ex magma Prince, Phil being whatever he is and Wilbur being Wilbur 👍
> 
> Anyways, yes. Follow me on Twitter @ghostyboisinc I swear I'm cool

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing honestly. Thanks for reading this chapter, though it's short! It's the first fanfic I've actually tried to write so i am trying.
> 
> Again thanks to them (https://aminoapps.com/c/ranbooamino/page/user/bekon-hambugger/WJPm_vjBUkfawZJYkaJr45P5PmpRng4N6b) for giving me the idea to this story! Maybe check my twitter out? (https://twitter.com/DumbQwp)


End file.
